Diskussion:Heimat Eins/Legends
Quellen: Technische Daten aus dem PC-Spiel TieFighter puplished by SoftGold sowie Anregungen zur Formulierung aus der Wookiepedia Technische Daten Da laut Artikel die technischen Daten nur "Schätzwerte" sind - und damit nicht offiziell: Hat einer der hier aktiven Raumschiff-Experten vielleicht die genauen technischen Daten und könnte einen Blick auf diese Angaben hier werfen, damit dieser Umstand beseitigt werden kann? RC-9393 17:38, 28. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Ich werde mich in absehbarer Zeit mit dem Artikel beschäftigen. Steht schon auf meiner To-Do-Liste. Ben Kenobi 19:02, 3. Okt 2006 (CEST) ''Home One'' oder Heimat Eins? Der Artikel wurde vor kurzem nach Heimat Eins verschoben, doch ich bin mit dieser Verschiebung nicht einverstanden. Die Home One ist meiner Meinung nach ein feststehender Begriff, der in verschiedenen Roman mit dem Holzhammer eingedeutscht wurde, ähnlich dem "Rasenden Falken" oder der wirklich übertrieben deutschen Sprache in den Trilogie-Romanen (Ep. IV - VI). Außerdem wird in allen mir bekannten Spielen das Schiff ebenfalls bei seinem englischen Namen genannt. Deshalb bin ich für eine Rückverschiebung zu "Home One" und einem Redirect von "Heimat Eins" ausgehend. Was sagen die anderen dazu? Ben Kenobi 19:02, 3. Okt 2006 (CEST) :naja ich habs verschoben, meine Meinung sollte klar sein ;-)--Yoda41 19:05, 3. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Weiß jemand, ob die Home One in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter erwähnt wird? --Premia 19:07, 3. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Ich wäre dafür, dass wir Artikel so nennen wie sie am gebräuchlichsten sind. In diesem Fall ist Home One der bekanntere Name. Auch wenn ich Yoda41 verstehen kann, warum er deutsche Begriffe verwenden möchte, wäre ich hier für eine Rückverschiebung. Ob Home One auch in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter genannt wird, weiß ich nicht. Ich meine aber nicht. :::Gruß Little Ani 19:15, 3. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Also home one wird im film definitiv nicht genannt. Das kommt aus dem EU.--Yoda41 19:45, 3. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Ich hab mir gerade mal die Schlacht von Endor angeschaut. In der Szene nach der Zerstörung des MonCal durch den Todesstern ruft Lando Ackbar und nennt sagt "Rufe Basis Eins - hier Gold Eins." Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass das die Gefechtsnamen Namen sind, da die Rogue Staffel ja von der Home One startet. Aber das hilft hier ja auch nicht weiter... Ben Kenobi 14:49, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::naja ich denke home wurde da einfach mit basis übersetzt--Yoda41 14:56, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Ah, ich schau mal, was die im Englischen sagen... Ben Kenobi 15:01, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::::"Home One this is Gold Leader" - Was machen wir jetzt? Ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung, dass der Artikel zurückverschoben werden sollte, da in allen anderen Spielen, die Deutsch synchronisiert sind (Referenzen: Empire at War, Rogue Squadron II und III) das Schiff auch Home One genannt wird. Ben Kenobi 15:09, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::::Ich stimme ebenfalls für Home One. Steffen Gebhart 16:42, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ich habe mir die Stelle auf der DVD angeschaut. Lando sagt im genauen Wortlaut: "Rufe Basis Eins, hier Gold Eins." Heimat Eins sollte dementsprechend nach Basis Eins verschoben werden. --Premia 17:12, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Oder wir setzen einfach noch einen redirect von Basis eins nach Heimat eins.--Yoda41 17:32, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Aber das kann auch schlicht ein Fehler in der Übersetzung sein. Basis Eins habe ich noch nie gehört und ist mir selbst bei Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter nicht aufgefallen. Ich würde es bei Home One belassen, da einfach die meisten Quellen von der Home One sprechen. Wenn wir so vorgehen, dann müssen wir auch Techno-Union in Technologie-Union, Bankenverband in Bankenclan usw. verschieben, weil es eben so in den Filmen genannt wird. Wie bereits gesagt, bin ich dafür, dass man Artikelnamen danach auswählt, wie häufig der Begriff in verschiedenen Quellen gleich übersetzt wurde. ::Eventuell wäre es auch praktischer, wenn wir eine Regel festlegen, wie man Artikel zukünftig nennt. Bei der Vielzahl von deutschsprachigen Quellen mit unterschiedlicher Übersetzung, können solche Diskussionen schnell auch anderswo stattfinden. ::Gruß Little Ani 17:39, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::In Episode II sind die Bezeichnungen wie folgt: Handelsgilde, Handelsallianz, Technologie-Union, Bankenclan und Handelsföderation. Ich bin dafür, dass die Filme die 1. Referenz sein sollten. Gruß --Premia 17:55, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Da ist schon der Wurm drin, Premia. Wenn ich das richtig sehe, bietest du hier 3 Bezeichnungen für ein und dieselbe Organisation an: Handelsgilde, Handelsallianz und Handelsföderation. Also ist es schon nicht mehr so besonders zuverlässig, auf die Filme zu hören. Da bei der Home One kein Film als wirkliche Referenz genannt wird und das deutsche "Basis Eins" sich doch stark nach einem Gefechtsnamen - genau wie "Gold Eins" für den Millennium Falken - anhört, sollten wir auch weiterhin Home One nehmen. Ich kenne das Schiff nur unter diesem Namen und ohne genaues Hinhören wäre mir das auch in Ep. VI nicht aufgefallen. Das Problem sind einfach die vielfältigen deutschen Übersetzungen, da George Lucas nunmal Ami ist und alles auch in Englisch erfunden wird. Deshalb sollten wir mit den Namen (wie Little Ani vorgeschlagen hat) so verfahren, dass der am häufigsten rezipierte genommen wird. Wenn wir uns so nach der Literatur richten würden, müssten wir statt Imperator "Kaiser", R2-D2 "Artoo-Detoo", C-3PO "See-Threepio" und Moff "Mufti" schreiben. Das macht aber auch keiner, weil es eben nicht gebräuchlich ist und mit dem Holzhammer eingedeutscht wurde(wenn man überhaupt davon reden kann). Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:42, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Ich habe das englische Original zur Hand und zitiere Count Dooku aus Episode II: "Now, we must persuade the Commerce Guild (Handelsgilde) and the Corporate Alliance (Handelsallianz) to sign the treaty." Wie kommst du also darauf, dass die Handelsgilde und die Handelsallianz die selbe Organisation wie die Handelsföderation darstellen? Es sind drei unabhängige Organisationen, die zufällig mit "Handels-" beginnen. Weitere Informationen findest du auf der offiziellen Seite: Commerce Guild (Handelsgilde), Corporate Alliance (Handelsallianz), Trade Federation (Handelsföderation). Desweiteren wird der Imperator nur in Episode IV Kaiser genannt, in Episode V und VI hingegen Imperator. Also kann der Begriff Imperator sehr wohl mit Referenz zu den Filmen verwendet werden. Dass ein Moff in den Filmen Mufti genannt wird, wäre mir neu und Artoo-Deetoo und See-Threepio sind doch nur die englischen Ausschreibungen der Nummern. Das bringt uns hier nicht weiter, denn R2-D2 wird in der deutschen Synchro Erzwo genannt, seine Identifikationsnummer aber ist R2-D2, wobei wir bleiben sollten. Gruß --Premia 20:50, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) Also ich denke Home One ist besser, da Aussenstehende wohl "Home One" in die Such-Zeile eingeben werden, da dieser am verbreitetsten ist... Gruß--General Grievous 21:09, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Darum gehts ja nicht wirklich, denn für solche Fälle ist die Weiterleitung da. Es geht darum, woran wir uns grundsätzlich bei der Begriffsauswahl halten. Gruß --Premia 21:23, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Nun, ich habe ja geschrieben, dass ich mir nicht sicher war bezüglich den Handels-Organisationen. Aber bei den anderen genannten Begriffen beziehe ich mich nicht auf die Filme, sondern auf die Filmromane von Ep. IV - VI. Da sind so ziemlich alle Begrifflichkeiten, die ich aus den Filmen und Romanen kenne, verdreht und mit Macht eingedeutscht worden. Deshalb bin ich der Meinung, dass wir uns nicht auf eine Buchreihe eines Übersetzers (in diesem Fall Regina Winter) berufen müssen, um einen Artikel zu benennen. Der wohl gebräuchlichste Name des Raumschiffes ist unbestritten "Home One". Warum also müssen wir uns jetzt an diesem Namen so hochziehen? Dann müssen wir die Invisible Hand auch Unsichtbare Hand, die Lucid Voice Helle Stimme, jede Dreadnought Schlachtschiff, die Darksaber Dunkelschwert, Slave One Sklave Eins, die Raven's Claw Rabenklaue, die Outrider Vorreiter, die Doomgiver Schicksalsspender und die Ebon Hawk Ebenholzfalke nennen. Und das wird sicherlich nirgendwo Zustimmung finden. Wir sollten uns auf eine Art einigen und, da die Mehrzahl der Schiffe eben englische Namen besitzt, dies dabei belassen. Ich hoffe, das ist nachvollziehbar? Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 22:47, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Ich verstehe jetzt aber nicht ganz wie du auf die Bücher kommst. Ich spreche von den Filmen und finde die Übersetzungen der Bücher teils auch grauenhaft. Gruß --Premia 22:57, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Ah, ich verstehe, du weißt nicht, warum ich auf die Bücher komme! Ich habe mit Yoda41 darüber gesprochen und er sagte, er habe gerade X-Wing gelesen und darin ständ eben "Heimat Eins" und weils da steht, hat er den Artikel verschoben. Deshalb bin ich der Meinung, ein Übersetzer sollte nicht unsere Referenz für die Artikelbenennung sein. Alles klar? Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 23:02, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Völlig klar. Wenn wir einheitlich englische Begriffe nehmen wollen, dann müsste der X-Flügler z. B. nach X-Wing verschoben werden, usw. Deshalb verstehe ich nicht, weshalb die Home One, alias Basis Eins, aka Heimat Eins eine Sonderstellung diesbezüglich bekommen soll. --Premia 23:05, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::Tja, das mit dem X-Wing ist auch so eine Sache. Wahrscheinlich ist die Quellenlage da ziemlich ausgewogen, obwohl ich meistens "X-Wing" gehört/gelesen habe. Außerdem bin ich nicht für eine Sonderstellung der Home One, ich bin nur für den am meisten benutzten Namen. Abstimmungsmäßig liegen die "Englischen" schon lange vorne! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 23:12, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::Wollen wir dann also für jeden Begriff eine Abstimmung machen? Das kann nicht Sinn der Sache sein ;-) --Premia 23:22, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Nein, allerdings nicht. Das wäre mich auch zu aufwändig! Bild:;-).gif Ne, ich finde, wir sollten hierbei auch langsam mal fertig werden und plädiere deshalb zum wiederholten mal für Home One und die gebräuchlichste Bezeichnung. Die Redirects bleiben ja bestehen und falls du mal in meine angefangene Bearbeitung des Artikels geschaut hast, hast du auch gesehen, dass ich alle Namen bereits darin erwähnt habe. Ben Kenobi 23:30, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::: Erstmal kurz zu den Filmen als erste Referenz: Das hatten wir schonmal und ich habe es da schon gesagt, die Filme sollten nur in Sachen Handlung in jedem Fall die unbestreitbare Quelle sein, denn sie kommen von George Lucas und müssen daher richtig sein. Die deutsche Sysnchronisation sollte aber keinen höheren Stellenwert haben als andere Übersetzungen in anderen Quellen, denn die Übersetzer der Filme wissen nicht mehr über Star Wars als die Übersetzer der Bücher, teilweise ist es sogar umgekehrt, wie die Beispiele "Count Dooku" und "Laser''schwert" zeigen. Ginge es nach der deutschen Synchronisation, gäbe es in der SW-Galaxie ja auch Pferde (Cliegg Lars in AOTC). ''Home One versus Heimat Eins: Ich wäre dafür, es bei Heimat Eins zu belassen, soweit dies in einer Quelle so genannt wird. Wenn jemand nach Home One sucht, kommt er über die Weiterleitung zum Artikel, in dessen Einleitung auch gleich erwähnt sein sollte, dass das Schiff oft Home One genannt wird. Um Verwirrung in anderen Artikeln zu vermeiden, wäre es mir auch recht, dort immer von der Home One zu sprechen. Englische Begriffe allgemein: In den Richtlinien steht, dass man englische Begriffe möglichst vermeiden soll, als Ausnahmen werden Schiffsnamen und (im weiteren Sinne) unübersetzbare Namen/Begriffe genannt. Dabei geht es aber darum, einen Namen zu übersetzen, obwohl es in der Literatur keine deutsche Version desselben gibt. Imho könnten wir jeden Namen, zu dem es keine offizielle Übersetzung gibt selbst übersetzen und so im Artikel verwenden, wärend in anderen Artikeln der bekannte Name gebraucht wird. Aber sowas kann man natürlich nicht gegen die Mehrheit durchsezen und ich glaube, die meisten Fans würde das nur verwirren. Aber zumindest alle Namen, die in deutscher Literatur oder Spielen übersetzt werden (auch, wenn das nicht immer oder gar nur selten der Fall sein sollte), sollten hier auch in dieser Form als Artikelname verwendet werden. Ausnahmen wären dann nur Falschübersetzungen, denn es geht dabei ja immer um eine Sinnübertragung. Es sollte dann immer eine Weiterleitung vom englischen Namen geben und wenn der deutsche nun so ungebräuchlich ist, dann kann in anderen Artikeln auch der englische verwendet werden. Es sollte hierbei imho nicht primär darum gehen, wie oft ein Begriff verwendet wird, sondern darum, ob es der richtige ist, denn wie gesagt kann man Verwirrungen wegen ungebräuchlicher Namen durch eine kleine Weiterleitung vorbeugen. Meines Erachtens ist es schlimm genug, dass viele Übersetzer der Meinung sind, sie müssten die Bedeutung eines Namens wohl nicht übersetzen und wir sollten hier, wo wir die Möglichkeit haben, die unterstützen, die sich doch mal die Mühe machen. Und wie gesagt, geht es hier nur um die Namen, die auch in den deutschen Quellen genannt werden, wir müssen dann also keines Falls alle Schiffsnamen übersetzen. - Obi-Wan K. 23:34, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::::Ich schließe mich Obi-Wan K. an. Deutsche Begriffe sollten sofern sie in offiziellen Quellen verwendet werden, den englischen vorgezogen werden. Also bleibt es bei Heimat Eins. --Premia 23:37, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::::::So kategorisch... Was spricht dann im gleichen Atemzug gegen eine Einleitung: "Die Home One (deutsch: Heimat Eins oder Basis Eins) ist das Flaggschiff..."? Und wenn es tausendmal in der X-Wing-Reihe so steht: Home One ist nun mal jedem ein Begriff, wogegen man bei "Heimat Eins" erstmal fragt: "Wat?" (Sauerland-Dialekt! Bild:;-).gif) Jetzt steht es 3:3. Wenn ihr das so kategorisch ablehnt, dann hätten wir uns die ganze Diskussion sparen können. Ben Kenobi 23:43, 4. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::::::Gegen eine kurze Erwähnung in der Einleitung spricht, dass wir hier eine deutsche Seite haben und "Home One" nur die englische Umschreibung einer Bedeutung ist, die sich in unserer Sprache mit "Heimat Eins" wiedergeben lässt. Es wäre doch eigentlich (entschuldige) unsinnig, hier englische Wörter zu benutzen, wenn die Pendants dazu in deutschsprachigen Quellen vorliegen. Es ist schließlich nicht so, dass das Schiff "wirklich" einen englischen Namen hat. Es hat einen Basic-Namen, was in den englischsprachigen Filmen/Büchern usw. als Englisch wiedergegeben wird, weil man ja sonst nicht versteht. Und hier, im deutschsprachigen Raum, wird es als Deutsch wiedergegeben und da sollten die Übersetzer eigentlich genauso konsequent sein, wie die Autoren im englischen. - Obi-Wan K. 00:06, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) Angesichts das hier in den letzten Tagen desöfteren Verschiebungen zu Deutschen Titeln stattgefunden haben, habe ich mich auch Hier mal geäußert. Um die Diskussion hier fortzuführen, zitieren ich mich mal selbst: :Ben Kenobi hat mich im Chat darauf aufmerksam gemacht, das sämtliche Raumschiffe verschoben und dabei nun die exotischsten Namen tragen. Ben und ich sind uns einig, dass das die ewigen Streiterein zu nichts führen und dass man eine aussagekräftigere Regelung finden sollte wie sie Hier zu finden ist. Es kann meiner Meinung nicht sein, dass hier Namen zum Vorschein kommen, die nur Unruhe verursachen. Im Beispiel der Regelwerkes solle man einen Vulture-Droiden zum ''Geier-Droiden umbenennen... sehr fremdartig!'' :Dass der Artikel nun unter der Bezeichnung ''B-Flügel Sternjäger steht, ist auch sehr fragwürdig. Wo kommt denn diese Bezeichnung vor? Es ist besser wenn man in der Begründung seiner Verschiebung angibt, wo man diesen Namen gehört oder gelesen hat. So ist es einfach nicht nachvollziehbar und löst endlosen Diskussionen aus. Da ja nur noch Moderatoren und Admins in der Lage sind zu verschieben, kann diese Regelung durchaus in die Tat umgesetzt werden.'' :Wie gesagt: ''B-Flügel Sternjäger habe ich noch nie gehört! Sowieso bin ich dagegen, dass Artikelbezeichnung vorschnell umgenannt werden, nur weil es einen anderen Titel gibt, der irgendwo mal erwähnt wird. Nur weil er deutsch ist, sollte er nich gleich übernommen werden. Ich appelliere hier an die Relevanz einer Artikelbezeichnung. Es ist klar, dass es für ein Fahrzeug oder ein Schiff zig Bezeichnungen auf Deutsch oder Englisch gibt. Aber wenn jeder hier seine Bezeichnung durchdrücken möchte, endet das hier in heilose Streiterein und Uneinigkeit. Man sollte abwägen welcher Artikel relevant ist, indem man die Häufigkeit der Bezeichnung durch die Mehrheit der Nennungen in verschiedenen Quellen erschließt. Fakt ist das nicht überall Wing in Flügler übersetzt wird. Und nur weil das einige Male in einem Buch so gehandhabt wurde, rechtfertigt das nicht gleich eine Verschiebung. So meine Meinung...'' Gruß Little Ani 18:33, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST)